This invention relates to lasers used in dermatology applications and, in particular, to dermatological laser systems providing at least three laser wavelengths in an integrated functional system.
Lasers are recognized as effective treatment tools for a variety of dermatological conditions, including the treatment of port wine stain, the removal of tattoos, and face peels. Each type of dermatological condition, however, typically requires a different wavelength of laser radiation for effective treatment as well as different power intensities, pulse width, pulse rate and other characteristics of the laser radiation. The dermatologist is therefore faced with the necessity of purchasing several different types of lasers to accommodate the varying types of conditions that require treatment. Furthermore, the treatment of more than one condition of a single patient requires the dermatologist to employ several separate laser systems in a cumbersome and unsatisfactory fashion. This is an undesirable and inefficient methodology.
The integration of a plurality of lasers for dermatological applications is complicated by the types of delivery systems that are required for dermatological applications. For example, certain laser wavelengths at the desired power intensity cannot be transmitted by optical fibers, where other dermatologically useful wavelengths may most effectively be transmitted by optical fibers. Furthermore, some laser wavelengths may be generated within a manageable handpiece, while others require separate generation and delivery mechanisms. Some high powered laser generators require water cooling while others may require no cooling or only air cooling. The integration of a medically useful number of lasers in a single integrated functional package is particularly complicated for three or more lasers.
To the knowledge of the present inventor, no attempt has been made to provide an integrated system combining a plurality of at least three lasers for the treatment of dermatological conditions in a single package, nor has a method been suggested for employing a system having a plurality of at least three lasers in the treatment of dermatological conditions.